


Love Me, and the World is Mine

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, RotG Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny's a player and wants Jack, but Jack refuses due to his reputation. But Bunny can't seem to let it go, not when he thinks of how good they could be together.</p>
<p>So how is he going to win him over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack looked up from the egg he was painting to eye Bunny warily. When he'd offered his help in getting some of the more intricate eggs decorated for Easter he hadn't expected there would be so much scrutiny involved. 

"Bunny," he called out in a too sweet voice, "if you don't stop pacing around me I will freeze your feet to the ground."

Bunny huffed but finally stopped circling Jack like a shark about to attack. Honestly, master painter he may not be, but he wasn't doing that bad of a job.

"Do y'have to use blues and whites all the time? I gave you other colours for a reason." He slumped down beside Jack, leaning in a bit closer than necessary to look over his work, not that Jack minded all that much. "Even if you'd just replace the white with green, that'd be good, we could add in some yellow flowers afterwards."

"Fine, fine, just let me finish a couple more like this for Jamie. I want him to find at least one of the eggs I painted."

Bunny huffed again, warm breath gusting over Jack's neck and he tensed slightly, feeling a bit ticklish, when he felt the slight twitch of whiskers against him. Bunny was sniffing at him, again.

"Don't you have your own eggs to paint? Quit worrying about mine."

Bunny casually pulled away, like it was either completely normal for him to go around sniffing people or he didn't even realize he was doing it. If Jack had any money he'd bet on the latter.

"I just needed to make sure y'weren't mucking things up." The Pooka reached out to brush some frost off of Jack's shoulders, frowning when the frost of the surrounding area just grew in to fill the empty space.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jack replied dryly, too used to the way Bunny fussed over his hoodie to even bother bringing it up.

If he didn't know any better he'd think all this sniffing, touching and attention had a double meaning, but he'd seen Bunny literally charm the pants off of someone before. Bunny might look like a giant rabbit, but the way he flirted was utterly human.

Jack silently rolled his eyes when Bunny finally settled down close beside him with his own paints and eggs.

"You are so weird sometimes."

"Oi, you ain't exactly a model citizen yourself Frostbite." Bunny carefully began painting his first egg, eyes narrowed in concentration.

Jack finished the one he'd been working on and picked up another. For hours they painted on in silence, so used to working alone that they easily lost themselves in their set tasks.

When Jack finally finished his last egg he straightened himself out of the 'c' curve his body had sunk into, back twingeing painfully.

"Man, that was not good for my posture." He leant back and twisted left and right, his spine popping at the movement and Bunny's ears twitched at the sound.

"Don't do that, it sounds like you're snapping in half."

"I do what I want." Jack called back with a smirk, grasping his staff and standing up.

"You leaving already?"

"Yeah, gotta bring in a snow storm around the Hudson Bay area tonight. What?" He asked when Bunny sent a frown his way. "It's Northern Canada, they expect it."

"Just try and keep it contained to only Northern Canada."

"Why Bunny, are you saying I don't know my own strength?" Jack began walking to the tunnel he knew would take him to the surface, Bunny standing and following after him even though he knew by now that Jack could find his own way out.

"Just don't go too crazy, Frost."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't." Bunny muttered, reaching out again to brush at Jack's hoodie even though he should realize by now that it's a hopeless venture.

Jack's hair ruffled slightly as they walked further up the tunnel. The wind was only able to travel down so far and was always eager to have him back where it can 'see' him. He turned to Bunny and saluted.

"Thanks for letting me paint eggs, it wasn't completely boring."

"Thanks for the help, you weren't completely terrible."

"Wow, what a compliment, you should write greeting cards."

"Oh, get outta here, go have fun with your blizzard."

"A snow storm is not a blizzard." Jack grinned, the wind growing stronger around him. "And I'll try to keep it mostly over the water." He gave Bunny one final wave before taking a running leap, the wind sweeping him off of his feet and carrying him the rest of the way to the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

With another successful Easter come and gone and several months before his time would be dotted with the sporadic need to follow more mature pursuits, Bunny found himself travelling the world in search of new colours and patterns to use next year.

Usually he also not-so-subtly scoped out a willing partner or two (or more) that he could call on during the upcoming months. It was't precisely necessary for him to have a partner during his season, he'd spent many alone back when he'd first arrived on the planet, but things had changed, he'd changed. He'd eaten too much chocolate for him to ever go back to the way he used to be. He was more like a human than a Pooka nowadays, full of once peculiar mannerisms that he'd picked up over prolonged exposure to to others that weren't of his kind, and over the past several centuries he'd found himself indulging his needs instead of ignoring them, sometimes even before or after the season ended. He'd never formed a relationship with anyone he'd gone through a rut with, why bother? 

Despite all of this he found himself not as keen on that particular task as he normally was. He'd already been approached several times by spirits who were more than happy to offer their services, but he hadn't encouraged their advances as much as he normally would have, quite unlike him. 

Maybe he was still a little tired from the mad rush of Easter, he'd had to do a lot this year to make up for last year's disaster. Thankfully Jack had offered to help him out, even if his colour and brushstroke choices lacked variety.

Jack, he felt an odd shiver tingle it's way down his spine at the thought of the winter spirit. 

He was currently in Japan, staring up at the sakura blossoms and grabbing fallen petals so he could later try and replicate their exact shades of pink, when he heard someone walking up behind him.

He half expected the Kitsune, who was always more than happy to have a partner who indulged her more animalistic wants, but instead of the fox spirit a familiar woman in a kimono stood behind him, completely flawless in her beauty, even with the pale stretch marks on her neck. Rokuro Kubi.

Bunny smiled and gave a small bow. "How are you, Rokuro?"

Rokuro bowed back, a smile spreading across her rose-red lips as she looked up at him from under her eyelashes. "I am very well, and you?"

"Better than ever." He straightened out a bit and Rokuro's dark eyes swept over him. "What brings y'out here today?"

"I heard you were in the area," she lightly stepped forward, graceful as a dancer, "and wanted to see you."

"Just to see me?" He grinned, though not as roguishly as he usually would. 

"Not just that." She trailed her hands through the fur on his chest and her pleasant smile turned seductive. "I also came to offer my services, should you be in need of them, when your season begins."

"That's very gracious of you." Normally he'd take up the offer right away, but he just wasn't feeling it today. Was he really that tuckered out from Easter? Or maybe...

"I can be very gracious, or do you not remember our last time together?"

Bunny's whiskers twitched, the last time he'd been with Rokuro was over thirty years ago and though he remembered their coupling to be overall pleasant, he couldn't recall the details.

You try having a nine month long mating season for hundreds of years and see how many encounters you remember. They all began to blur together after a while.

"Hey Kangaroo!" A voice interrupted before he could smoothly change the subject and low and behold Jack Frost appeared before them, the wind swirling around and causing petals to drift down upon him in a rather pretty display that made Bunny's mind drift over a thought he'd been entertaining recently.

"What are you doing in Japan?" Jack leant heavily against his staff, smiling wryly. "Today is the day we're all supposed to meet up at North's."

Bunny inwardly cursed, he'd gotten too wrapped up in his usual post-Easter routine that he'd forgotten North had decided to start a new tradition and schedule Guardian-specific meet-ups. He turned to Rokuro. "Sorry dear, but duty calls."

He ignored the way Jack silently mouthed 'dear' to himself, instead focussing on Rokuro's smile, wondering why it didn't seem quite as perfect as it had been moments before.

"That is alright, Bunnymund, but remember, should you need me..." She trailed off, bowed and left.

Jack mutely repeated her again, eyebrows raising ever so slightly.

Once she was out of range Bunny turned to him, eyebrows furrowing. "How did y'even know where I was?"

"The wind told me." Jack replied matter-of-factly, shrugging like it was no big deal. "And I should make you have to ride the wind back to the Pole with me for forcing me to come and fetch you, but since we're already late," he pulled one of North's snow globes from out of his hoodie's front pocket, "we'll have to use this instead."

"Oh no, I ain't using one of North's crystal balls, y'can put that away." He stepped in close and pushed the hand holding the orb back into Jack's chest, pausing when the winter spirit gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"You sniffed me."

Bunny frowned, he couldn't recall, but Jack was probably just messing with him. "I did not."

"Yes you did." Jack replied in a sing-song voice which Bunny took as proof he was just saying this to rile him up. "You've been sniffing at me a lot lately, it's weird."

"I have not! I'm not some wild animal, I've got these things called manners."

"People with manners aren't late for meetings." Jack held the snowglobe above his head, preparing to throw it, and Bunny snatched it out of his hands. He rolled the sphere back and forth between his palms and, without even being aware of it, began to circle around Jack.

"How's about this Frostbite. We can take my tunnels, we'll only use the ones close to the surface so the wind can still push you along."

"Fine, but if North complains I'm blaming you."

x-x-x

Running alongside Jack was always exhilarating. There were very few spirits who could keep up with Bunny, even when he was going at what was, to him, a moderate pace. But Jack, wind whipping around him, could not only stay beside him, but wasn't too out of breath to banter like he usually did.

Sprinting with Jack chattering beside him gave him ideas, thoughts about how he could stop Jack mid-sentence, make him forget all about whatever strange fact, joke or complaint he wanted to get off his chest.

It wasn't the first time he'd entertained such thoughts, you would of had to have lost several senses to not notice that Jack Frost was attractive, but their earlier antagonist relationship had kept him from doing anything about it.

They certainly weren't antagonistic anymore. Maybe it would be nice, he mused, to spend one of his heats with someone he actually had an emotional connection with. He felt warm at the idea. Not just anyone he had a connection with, but Jack, it definitely had to be Jack.

He slowed down, they weren't far now, and Jack followed suit, dropping down to walk beside him.

"-and Jamie found three of the eggs I painted! He knew which ones were done by me!" Jack concluded happily, his bright smile making Bunny's heart race in a way Rokuro Kubi's seductive lip quirking could never manage.

"Hey Frostbite, I've got a proposition for ya."

"If it's to have me paint eggs for next Easter, the answer is yes."

"Nah, it's about something a little closer than next year."

"Really?" Jack raises his eyebrows, curious. "Go ahead then, I'm all ears."

Bunny briefly considers bringing it up in a delicate way and quickly disregards the idea. If he tip-toes around the issue too much Jack probably won't catch on.

"A couple of months from now my season begins, my mating season that is-"

"I know, Bunny," Jack interrupts him, voice dryer than Autumn leaves, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

Bunny is momentarily surprised, but then, he supposes he's not been the most subtle about his needs. He opens a hole above their heads, as close to North's workshop as he can get without getting caught up in magical wards.

"Do y'wanna spend my season with me?"

Jack, who had been moving to leave the tunnel, freezes completely. His face is oddly void of emotion.

"What?"

"Do y'wanna spend my season with me? I'll make it good for ya, we'll both have a top-notch time."

Jack's eyebrows lower and he hunches in on himself.

"That's not funny."

Bunny crosses his arms, perplexed. "It's not supposed t'be funny. It's a yes or no question, what's your answer?" Obviously he's hoping for Jack to say yes, now that he's embraced the idea he doesn't think he'll be able to forget about it. It's kind of thrilling, propositioning him, after his first century news of his prowess had spread enough that usually it was other spirits approaching him, wanting a taste of what he had to offer.

"No." Jack states simply, leaping out of the tunnel.

"No?" Bunny parrots in surprise, following after him. "Why not?"

Jack turns to him, looking way more upset and disappointed than the situation calls for. The wind wraps around him, as if offering comfort.

"Just no. Drop it, Bunny." He says curtly, and even during their more aggressive moments he'd never spoken like that.

Bunny steps forward, reaches out a paw, but on some unseen cue the wind picks Jack up and carries him away towards the workshop.

Bunny frowns and follows.

They arrive within a minute of each other in the room where the other Guardians are already seated. Jack storms inside, bypassing his usual place on the couch where he normally sits between Sandy and Bunny, choosing to stand in the corner furthest from the door, and greeting the room with a gruff 'hello'. He pointedly looks away when Bunny enters after him.

Bunny huffs and closes the door behind him, leaning against it moodily. He's not sure what's gotten into Jack that's made him react like this. He doesn't like it.

The other Guardians warily look between them and North stands, clearing his throat, in an attempt to diffuse the tension in the room.

"Now that we are all here," he begins with a wary sort of happiness, "is time to update each other. As we all know Christmas went very well this year, how about everything else?"

"Well, the children believe, but they're eating way too much sugar these days," Tooth frets, carefully eyeing Jack, "it's all that soda they drink nowadays, it's such a shame."

Sandy gives them two thumbs up, everything is good on his end.

"And you, Bunny, Easter was big success this year, no? I heard that Jack offered to help out."

"It went fine." Bunny states, not caring to elaborate.

The others are understandably confused at his sour attitude, but for the life of him he can't seem to perk up, not when Jack still refuses to look at him.

"Are you guys fighting again?" Tooth asks, delving straight into the heart of the matter. "You seem a bit hostile."

"I ain't the one who's hostile." Bunny murmurs but Jack must hear because he tenses right up and finally snaps his head in Bunny's direction.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He demands, gripping his staff so tight his knuckles are turning white.

"It means you're overreacting."

"Overreacting?" Jack steps out of the corner and even though he's vexed at least he's not ignoring Bunny anymore.

"Yeah, I don't know what's gotten into you. It was a simple question, most immortals would be flattered." He winces even as the words roll off his tongue, but it's too late to take them back now.

Jack stumbles back as if he's been struck and he looks so miserable that Bunny's heart aches in second-hand sadness.

North step between them to intervene, but Jack brushes past him, burying his sorrow in anger. 

"Well I'm sorry I'm not like most immortals."

Bunny takes a deep, calming breath, he needs to keep a cool head and think before he speaks, he doesn't want to hurt Jack anymore than he evidently already has. "Jack-"

"And I'm sorry I thought we were friends!" Jack interrupts hotly.

"Wha- What d'ya mean?" He asks, appalled that Jack could think anything else. "Of course we're friends! You- you're one of my best friends."

Jack slumps. "Then why? Why would you-"

"Look Frostbite, it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me! Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean I'm going to let myself become another notch on your bandolier!"

There is a sudden stillness in the room and Bunny wants to say several things at once, but he can't seem to form the words to say anything at all.

North gently lays a hand upon Jack's tense shoulders.

"I think, maybe, we should postpone rest of meeting till tomorrow-"

"Good idea." Jack turns back around, not wanting to walk past Bunny to get to the door, and opens a window.

Bunny barely manages to say, "I didn't mean it like that," before Jack leaps out, wind carrying him away.

Tooth flutters after him, sending a concerned look over her shoulder before she slips outside.

Bunny slumps against the door. How did this go so wrong? He'd gotten hotheaded, unused to being brushed off, and instead of patiently explaining things through he'd gone and hurt one of the few people he really cared about.

A small hand patted his paw and he looked up from the floor to see North and Sandy giving him matching worried looks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" North asks gently and Bunny shrugs. Normally he didn't like sharing too much, but maybe it would be for the best this time around.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack! Jack wait for me!" Tooth zooms up beside him and gives him a concerned look. Jack hates that he's making her worry, maybe he should have handled the situation a little more calmly, but he'd been so wound up that he couldn't help but get out of there as fast as possible.

"Did you want to come with me back to the Tooth Palace? Maybe we could talk."

He initially thinks of refusing, but he doesn't want her to get any more worried on his behalf, and maybe it would be nice to get some things off his chest. So he nods and they silently fly south.

When they arrive Tooth quietly gives her fairies a couple orders and leaves Baby Tooth in charge before leading Jack to a secluded room. They sit down opposite each other, Jack anxiously fiddling with his staff, and Tooth opens her mouth to ask if he's alright.

"I didn't overreact, did I?" Jack cuts in. "It's just, I can't believe Bunny would ask that sort of thing of me. I thought... I thought I was more important to him then that."

"Jack," Tooth flutters forward and rests her hands on his shoulders, "you're very important, to all of us. I'm sure Bunny didn't mean to make you feel belittled, and you're not overreacting, in the time period you grew up in pre-marital sex was practically a sin."

"It's not just that though." Jack sighs and leans into Tooth's hands. "I mean, I've been in relationships before, I'm not some sort of blushing virgin, but I wasn't just in it for the sex. Bunny's only ever in it for the sex."

"Jack-"

"300 years and I've never heard of him actually having a romantic partner and, what, I'm supposed to be happy that he thinks I'd be a good fuck?" 

"Jack, do you really think Bunny cares so little about your feelings that he'd," Tooth flushes hotly and coughs into her fist, "love you and leave you?"

"I'd like to think not, yet here we are." Jack slumped down even further and Tooth took a seat beside him, gently running a hand up and down his back.

"I know he the last of his kind, so maybe it would be difficult for him to actually maintain a relationship, but as far as I know he's never even tried."

"Well," Tooth shifted and patted down the feathers on her legs, "maybe he's never found someone he thought was worth trying for. Not that I don't see your point. Neutral party here." She added quickly when Jack sent her a look. "But even if Bunny's just been using others for, you know, they've been using him for it too, no one's ever bothered to try and coax him into a relationship. It's all very mutual."

"I guess," Jack muttered, "but still, I can't see why he'd ask me to spend his season with him. What was he expecting? That I'd just go along with it and then be totally fine the next year when he," his voice cracked, "when he chose someone else?"

Tooth bit at her lip and wrapped her arm around Jack's shoulders. "Do you like Bunny?"

"I don't know. Maybe? I like being around him, talking to him, painting eggs with him, but I can't... I can't be with someone who I know will just replace me in a year."

"Then don't. Your body, your choice." Tooth gave him a quick squeeze, trying to cheer him back up. "You're a great guy and you deserve a partner who cherishes you."

"Thanks Tooth." He sent her a small smile which she brightly reciprocated.

"Just one more thing, as a neutral party." She took a deep breath. "Bunny can be hotheaded and, if you'll forgive me for being blunt, a bit of an idiot sometimes, especially when it comes to emotional stuff. I know he was very untoward with you, but he'd never actively try to hurt your feelings. I'm not going to try and change your opinion or tell you what to do, but just remember, you're his friend and he cares about you, even if he's bad at showing it."

Jack sighed. "Yeah, I know. Hopefully tomorrow we can just put this all behind us and forget it ever happened."

x-x-x

They sit in silence, no one quite sure where to start, and it's finally Sandy who gets things rolling by conjuring a simple question mark.

Bunny drags his paws over his face. "I don't even know where to start."

"Beginning is always good place." North prompts and Bunny sends an irritated look his way before sighing.

"I don't know where the beginning really is. Everything just happened."

"Did you not think that, maybe, asking this of Jack would strain your friendship?" North asks, not unkindly, and Bunny shrugs.

"I didn't really think much about it at all, it just seemed right." Which is odd, because Bunny usually requires a lot more than that. He's not like North, prone to springing into action on hunches alone, but the thought of him and Jack together had seemed so perfect.

"There is problem then, not thinking. Now that you are you see this is not greatest idea, yes? To have just one season with Jack, who obviously would like more to a relationship than just sex, would be terribly unfair to him."

Bunny pursed his lips. It would be unfair, maybe even cruel, but he couldn't seem to stop thinking about it, wanting it more than he'd ever wanted anything.

"It is best if you stick to the spirits that you know are okay with only physical attachments and leave the more romantic ones, like Jack, out of it."

"I suppose..."

"Good, then you can stop circling each other like pair of angry cats."

Bunny abruptly froze, eyes going unfocussed as if he was remembering something. Sandy worriedly waved a hand in front of his face to no avail.

"Circling?" He muttered under his breath. But that couldn't be right. He'd never, not even once, done anything like that while on Earth, he'd adopted other wooing methods, left the proper way behind.

And yet...

"Bunny, are you alright?" North leaned forward, concerned. 

"I've been circlin' him," he wheezed. He hadn't even noticed, it'd been so long since he'd done anything of the sort. Maybe it was just a coincidence, a really, incredibly unlikely coincidence that, now that he was aware of it, had happened on several different occasions.

"Yes, is what I just said. What is your point?"

Oh stars above, maybe Jack hadn't been kidding around when he'd said Bunny had been sniffing at him a lot.

"Quick! Have y'guys noticed anything a bit strange about my behaviour around Jack lately?"

"Besides obvious?" North asked with furrowed brows while Sandy, attempting to be helpful, showed an image of Bunny brushing away the frost on Jack's hoodie.

Grooming.

Bunny swayed, suddenly feeling light headed.

"I feel faint, I'm just gonna-" he tucked his head between his knees and took a few deep breaths.

"Bunny! Do I need to get you paper bag?"

"Nah," he gasped, "just give me a sec."

This was all so much to take in. How had he not realized? Was he really so used to the new way that he'd forgotten what the old meant?

"Oh, for the love of spring, I'm an idiot." Bunny stood up and began pacing.

"Sit back down, you're going to hurt yourself. What is this all about?"

"You were right."

"I'm right? Of course I'm right. About what though?"

"It all makes sense now, why I was drawn to Jack without really thinking it over like I usually would."

"Jack? I thought we agreed you would no longer peruse Jack."

Bunny paused. He couldn't not pursue Jack, not when he was finally figuring everything out, but- he started pacing again.

"I've mucked everything up."

"Bunny, would you-"

"Jack probably hates me-"

"- please calm down for one moment-"

"- and'll never wanna talk about this again-"

"- or else I will have Sandy knock you out!" North finished loudly, crossing his arms defensively when Sandy shot him a look. "What? All this pacing, it is making my head spin. Bunny, please calmly explain what is going on."

Bunny slumped back down on the couch. "I've been courtin' him. The proper way! Not using the methods I picked up to try and win over other spirits, the way a Pooka should. It's been so long I didn't even notice I was doing it."

"... So?"

"So?! So I can't just let this go! Do you not know what- never mind, there's too much to explain- but I won't go after Jack as a rooting partner," Bunny felt warm under his fur, and saying the words aloud only made them seem more right, "but I will as a proper significant other."

Sandy and North were stock still for a moment before they exploded, Sandy with images and North with words.

"What? What do you mean by that? I thought you-" North paused, trying to be a little more delicate, "I thought you had given up on that long ago, said having a romantic partner was nothing more than a pipe dream since..."

Since he was the last of his kind.

"That was then, this is now." His heart was rapidly thrumming in his chest. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd attempted a proper relationship, it would have been eons ago, obviously he was going to be a little rusty, but-

Sandy, sick of being ignored, tugged roughly at one of Bunny's ears.

"Ow! Watcha doin' that for?"

A quick series of images flickered into existence.

How are you going to prove to Jack that you're serious about this?

Bunnys ears drooped. "I don't suppose just sayin' so will cut it."

Sandy shook his head. Unlikely.

"Well, I'll just have to find some other way..." Bunny trailed of uncertainly. He couldn't approach this the way he normally would for fear of Jack assuming the worst, but he really wasn't sure what else there was for him to do. "Any ideas?"

"Uh, I am perhaps a little out of touch. Maybe tomorrow we could ask Tooth?"

Sandy rolled his eyes heavenward and flexed his fingers, he was going to need a lot of dreamsand for this.


	4. Chapter 4

You would think that, what with the wintery connection and all, it would be North he'd have to tread lightly around while the three of them brainstormed, but apparently it was Sandy he really had to watch out for. The Guardian of Dreams was very close to Jack, hated having his ideas dismissed, and wasn't afraid to slap Bunny upside the head whenever he said anything foolish.

He rubbed at the still sore area just behind his ears. Sandy was a master of float like a butterfly, sting like a bee.

"It was just an innocent question." He protests and Sandy sends him a distinctly unimpressed look.

"I know, but it's just instinctive, not to mention usually-" he cuts himself off. This is his problem, right here, even though he knows he shouldn't he keeps treating the situation like his normal methods will work.

Sandy waves his hand in a 'go on' gesture, wanting Bunny to finish what he was saying.

"Usually people like it when I take the lead," he mumbles and Sandy crosses his arms in an 'X' shape, sand flashing around him. Wrong answer.

"But if I don't do anything, then what? How will I let Jack know?"

"You know," North muses aloud, "back in my day there was a thing called talking-"

"Don't try an' pull that 'back in the day' stuff with me North, I'm older than you."

Sandy creates a sharp needle and an exclamation mark. 

"I know he's got a point, but what if Jack won't listen to me?"

Sandy shrugs. No one can force Jack to do something he doesn't want to.

"I know, I know, but what if I tell 'im he can make the first move and he's too shy to do anythin'?"

Sandy raises his eyebrows and even North gives him a skeptical look.

"Okay, so Frostbite ain't that shy, still-" Sandy raises a hand for silence and Bunny shuts his mouth, not wanting to get hit again.

Overhead Sandy paints a golden picture, glimmering with movement as he tells Bunny exactly what he needs to do. Let Jack set the pace, let him know you don't expect anything of him, let him know things don't have to change. Most importantly: let him know why you've decided to pursue him, what you like about him, why you think you'd be good together, why he's different from every other immortal you've ever gone after.

Sandy underlines these points multiple times and Bunny's glad his fur keeps his blushes from becoming visible.

It's one thing for him to show affection, speaking it aloud is a whole different matter. He's never had much of a way with words.

But, for Jack, he'll try. 

"I'm gonna go and start writin' stuff down," lists, he needs lots of lists, "do y'guys think that y'could glance over 'em later, see if I'm on the right track?" He winces, feeling like he could drop dead of embarrassment at any moment, but he knows he needs all the help he can get. 

"Of course, we will be more than happy to check on progress." North states a little too gleefully and Sandy grins widely.

"Great, I'm gonna get a move on then."

So many thoughts to organize, so little time.

x-x-x

When Tooth flutters into Santoff Claussen she is only half surprised that she is whisked away to a separate room by North and Sandy before Jack has a chance to enter the open window she just came through.

North locks the door behind them and Tooth rolls her eyes.

Men, so dramatic.

"I know what this is about, so both of you can calm down now."

North turns to stare at her in surprise before sharing a look with Sandy.

"You... Know?"

Tooth cocks he head. "Of course I know, Jack and I spent a good portion of yesterday talking about it."

A lightbulb goes off over Sandy's head and he holds up a hand to bring something to her notice, but North draws her attention when he gasps in astonishment and holds a hand over his heart.

"Jack knows as well?!"

"He knows what? All I was going to say is that Jack's decided he's willing to forget yesterday ever happened and have everything go back to normal."

"Ah, then he does not know."

Tooth settles her hands on her hips and huffs. "Know what?"

"Well, to make long story short; Bunny has decided to try for actual relationship with Jack."

Tooth nearly falls to the floor in shock.

"What? How did that happen?"

"Oh, is a blur. There was talk of Pooka courtship rituals, Bunny had a panic attack, was very chaotic."

Tooth takes in a fortifying breath and manages to keep herself from demanding details. There are more pressing matters at hand.

"Don't tell anyone I said so, but Jack thinks he might like Bunny-"

North and Sandy's faces light up like they're kids in a candy store.

"- but he can't be with someone who he thinks will just replace him in time."

Sandy gently waves her concern away and informs her that Bunny plans to let Jack know of his new intentions.

"But how can he prove he's serious? I don't think Jack will accept unless there's absolutely no doubt, and I can't blame him for not having the most faith in Bunny's intentions right now."

Sandy smiles and peacefully shows her.

"Oh, that'll work."

x-x-x

Jack flew through the open window and peers around curiously, he could have sworn Tooth had only been several seconds ahead of him, but she's nowhere to be seen. Weird. He makes his way to their usual meeting room only to find in empty. Weirder.

"Sandy, I need ya to do some last minute checks real quick-" Bunny leaps into the room, shuts the door behind him, then spots Jack and promptly freezes.

"Hey Bunny," he greets casually.

"Mornin' Jack." Bunny seems to struggle to get the words out and Jack feels a pang of sympathy. Bunny doesn't even know how to act around him anymore, he must be feeling pretty awkward. Jack will just have to assure him that things will be alright between them, and what better way to do that then with some fond teasing?

"So what's in that journal that you need Sandy to double check?"

Bunny fumbles and hides the book behind his back, as if that will do something other than make Jack more curious.

"It's nothin', just a couple of calculations."

"Calculations?" Jack leans on his staff and raises a brow. "For what?"

"Oh, nothin' interestin', just stuff."

"Right."

Bunny's ears twitch and he suddenly turns to the door behind him, throwing it open in one swift movement.

North and Tooth stumble inside looking embarrassed while Sandy calmly floats around them, a slight hint of a smirk on his face.

"Doorknob was jammed," North explains, Tooth nodding in agreement beside him, "but now that we are all here we can continue with meeting!"

It might just be paranoia on Jack's part, but he can't help but feel as though he's being stared at by everyone, and the meeting itself seems very rushed. In only a few minutes three of his fellow Guardians are abruptly leaving the room, Sandy tossing a wink over his shoulder before closing the door.

He glances over at Bunny to make sure he's not the only one who's finding this all very peculiar, and to his surprise Bunny looks nervous. The Pooka keeps sending subtle looks his way and then glancing down at the journal in his hands."Well," he begins as he straightens out and turns to look directly at Jack, fingers digging into the note book, then he abruptly turns away, "goodbye."

He moves to the door and tries to open it, but it appears to be jammed. When he pulls his paw away it's dusted with sand.

He starts knocking loudly. "Sandy! Let me out ya devious little terror, I'm not ready!"

"Ready for what?"

Bunny spins around and presses his back against the door, staring at Jack like he's some sort of predator.

So this is what it's like to have people walk on eggshells around you, he doesn't think he likes it.

"You don't have to act so awkward around me Bunny." He gives the other Guardian a reassuring smile.

"I don't?"

"No. I forgive you for yesterday and I promise I'll never bring it up again if you won't."

Bunny's ears droop and he very carefully avoids Jack's gaze. "Don't think I'm gonna be able to make that promise, mate."

Jack's smile slowly begins to fade. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just hear me out, okay?"

Jack crosses his arms. "Go on then."

"Okay," Bunny closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "you know how you mentioned I've been, uh, sniffing' at ya lately?"

"Yeah."

One of Bunny's eyes crack open, peering at him cautiously before snapping shut. "And ya know how I brush away the frost on your hoodie a lot even though it just comes back?"

"Yes." Jack idly begins tapping his foot. "Is there a point to this?"

"Just give me a sec. Have you noticed that, lately, I've been circlin' around ya?"

"It's kind of hard not to notice, but why does all that matter? And if you could actually look at me while you answer, that would be great."

Bunny's eyes open and he actually looks embarrassed.

"Well, y'see, when a Pooka does that sort of thing it means somethin', but it's been such a long time that when I started doing it I didn't really notice."

"And what do those things mean?" Jack prompts, watching in fascination as Bunny shuffles his feet. He's never seen him act so jittery before, this must be something big. 

"I don't wanna give ya the wrong idea, especially after the mess I caused yesterday, so maybe we could just come back to this later and-"

"Bunny, tell me now or I'll just have one of the others explain, since apparently everyone except for me knows what's going on."

"It's courtin' rituals!" Bunny blurts out, knowing that Jack would ask the others and then he'd have to curl up and die of embarrassment. "I've been courtin' ya."

Jack's eyebrows furrow. "So, what? You've been unknowingly flirting with me in some super-secret Pooka way?"

"Courtship ain't flirtin'," Bunny protests, "they're two very different things."

"How so?"

"Flirtin', it doesn't mean much in the grand scheme of things, y'know? Just a bit of fun. Courtin' though, courtin' is important, for when you want somethin'... Long term."

"Long term?" Jack parrots in disbelief.

"Essentially with courtship, the ultimate goal is, well," Bunny gulps and tries to keep calm, but he can't seem to keep his voice from cracking, "marriage."

Jack is, understandably, surprised.

"Marriage," he repeats breathlessly, "I don't- first you ask me to spend your season with you and now you expect me to-"

"I don't expect anythin' Jack." Bunny holds up both hands, trying to keep him calm. "I've been a bloody idiot when it comes to you. I've hurt ya because I didn't understand why I was drawn to you and assumed things I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. You've got every right to be angry and ignore me, I wouldn't blame ya. I know it's sudden and probably seems mad but, if you're willin', I'd like to try an' see how a relationship between us could work out."

"But why? Why me?"

Bunny gripped at his journal tighter, nails digging into the cover. 

"I like ya. I like spendin' time with ya and painting eggs with ya, even if you only ever draw frost patterns on 'em." He let out a soft laugh. "When I'm around you I don't feel lonely. Before you came along all I cared about was my work, my life is so much more full now that you're in it, you've brought me joy where before I was only ever content. You make me happy, and I'd like to try an' make you happy, if you'll let me."

Jack's cheeks frosted over and he felt a little dizzy.

"If I said yes, what would that mean?"

"Whatever you wanted it to. I know that ya probably have good reasons to doubt my intentions and I want ya to know that I'm serious about this, so everything'll be up to you. We'd move at whatever pace you found comfortable, if all ya wanted was to hang out more to try an' see if ya think we're compatible, that's all we need t'do. If y'think this is a terrible idea, y'can just say so an' I won't bother you about it again."

Jack fiddled with his staff uncertainly. 

"What about when your season begins?"

"I've spent the majority of my heats on this planet alone, it's nothin' I can't handle. I wouldn't try an' pressure ya into anything."

Jack bit his lip, gazing up at Bunny from under his eyelashes. This was an awful lot of information to process, and it had bad idea written all over it, there was a high possibility that it would end terribly. But...

Bunny looked so lost, standing in front of Jack and looking for all the world like he knew what his answer was going to be. But deep inside there was a seed of hope, waiting for the opportunity to grow.

"You already make me happy, Bunny," he started softly, "but I guess there's no such thing as too much happiness."

Bunny's whiskers twitched and his eyes began to light up. "Does that mean you're willin' to give it a go?"

"Does the Earth rotate around the Sun?" He asked in return.

Bunny smiled brightly. "Thank you, thank you! Ya won't regret it! Can I- can I hold you?"

"Uh, sure, I don't see why n-" He was cut off when Bunny wrapped his arms around him and reeled him in close. He tensed at first, not used to such an all encompassing embrace, but he quickly relaxed. This was kind of nice, he could get used to it. 

He folded his arms around Bunny's waist and nuzzled into the soft, warm fur on his chest, listening intently to the rapidly beating heart.

"So if I get to call the shots, that means I get to decide where we go on our first date, right?"

"Of course, anythin' you want. Within reason."

"I guess that means no ice fishing then?"

Bunny snorted. "Just let me know in advance so I can nick a winter jacket from North."

Jack grinned mischievously. "Sure thing."

Meanwhile, pressing an ear against the other side of the door, Tooth excitedly clapped a hand to her cheek and sent a joyous look to her two companions. "He said yes! Good job Sandy!"

Sandy smiled and brushed his hands together. Nothing like locking people in a room together to get the ball rolling.

"But this date, what if it does not go as it should?"

Silly North, that was what spying was for.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack is both excited and nervous about his upcoming date. Excited because he gets to decide what they're doing, nervous because he's not sure what will happen if it turns out he and Bunny aren't romantically compatible. 

He keeps changing his mind about what he wants them to do. He wants it to be memorable, but what if it's memorable in a bad way?

Thankfully he catches sight of Sandy while the other Guardian is spreading dreams through Burgess. He flies up to his cloud to share his brainstorming and Sandy's more than willing to give him input. 

"As fun as it would be to take him cross country skiing or something I don't want to force him to do something that'll make him uncomfortable. I want to do something he'll like, but all that comes to mind is painting."

Above his head Sandy conjures a pair of mittens, earmuffs, and a winter coat.

"Well, yeah, but do you think he'd like my sort of stuff?"

Sandy shrugs before pointing out that Bunny had given him free reign to choose whatever he wanted.

"Should we go on a regular date, like mortals? We could sneak into a movie theatre, but what if a believer is there?"

The Sandman suggests a romantic night in.

"In where, though? I'd rather we met up in a neutral place."

Sandy is quick to offer up his home.

"Not neutral enough." Jack purses his lips together. This is more difficult than he expected.

Sandy suggests combining artistic and wintery things and do ice carvings (maybe if I were dating North), going to an art gallery (don't know if I could stand around and look at paintings for too long) visit the kids of Burgess (uh, no, I love them and all, but no).

Running out of ideas Sandy offhandedly mentions having a picnic.

Jack pauses, thinking it over. "Yeah, yeah I think that just might work. The Alps are pretty nice this time of year... Thanks Sandy!" He takes off, already hammering out some of the finer details of the date in his mind.

He shows up at The Warren the following day; a checkered blanket from Sandy tucked under one arm, carrying a basket of stuff from Tooth and with a special snowglobe given to him by North stowed away in his hoodie pocket.

Everyone sure seemed excited about helping him out, he hopes everything goes well.

"Bunny," he calls out loudly, "time to go!"

The Pooka appears before him in a split second. He almost looks as nervous as Jack feels.

"You're not busy are you?" He asks, just to be certain. "Because I'm sure we could push it back-"

"I'm not busy! Not at all!" Bunny interrupts, arms waving around as if to physically dispel the notion. "Now what have ya got in mind for today?"

"Well," Jack shifts his arms to show off the blanket and basket which Bunny quickly takes for him, "I was thinking we could go on a picnic. If that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, sounds great. Do ya know where ya wanna go?" Bunny rolls his shoulders; possibly just to stretch, possibly to catch Jack's attention and show off.

If the second, mission accomplished. 

"Mmm-hmm, and North even gave me a special snowglobe to get there! He told me that this location was 'particularly picturesque'."

"North, huh?" Bunny murmurs and for a second Jack worries that the Pooka will be insulted that he'd gone to North about the location instead of expecting Bunny to dig them there. But Bunny perks back up, smiling at Jack in a way that makes his heart race. "Let's get goin' then."

Jack grins widely and takes the snowglobe from his pocket, tossing it to the ground and leaping through the portal that appeared, Bunny following a half second after him. 

Jack looks around, pleased. They are on a relatively flat outcropping of rock which overlooks a field of wildflowers and to their backs is a fairly steep slope, dotted with frost in shaded areas.

"Not too bad, huh?" He turns around and catches Bunny looking at him in a way that makes his breath catch in his throat.

"Very picturesque." Bunny says in agreement, ears twitching slightly in the direction of the slope, before spreading the checkered blanket out on the ground. 

They sit close together, sides brushing, and Jack can tell from the way Bunny keeps twitching and flexing his fingers that he's just barely managing to keep his hands to himself.

"I don't mind if you mess around with my hoodie, I've gotten used to it."

Bunny shifts just a little closer so that they're pressed right up against each other. "Can I tidy up your hair a bit too? It's starting to look like a bird's nest."

Jack laughs. "Sure, go for it."

Bunny flicks away the frost on Jack's hoodie, his usual annoyed expression falling into place when it just comes back. Jack has to bite his lip to keep from grinning like a maniac. Pookas.

Bunny is quick to give up on his hoodie and moves to his hair, combing fingers through the white locks and gently removing any tangles he comes across. Jack sighs contently and leans into the hand which makes Bunny pause for just a moment before continuing on.

"So what've ya got in this basket of yours?" He asks as he works on a particularly stubborn knot.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it won't give us cavities."

Bunny snorts. "So Tooth helped you out then?"

"Sandy too, he leant me the blanket. They all seemed really happy to help out."

Jack doesn't notice the knowing look Bunny casts towards a large rock formation on the slope behind them.

"I'm sure they were."

Once Bunny is done fiddling with Jack's hair they open up the basket.

Its contents are mainly fruit; slices of pineapple shaped like flowers, wedges of melon, raspberries and blackberries on skewers, then they are little block of cheese and sliced vegetables nestled inside of short baguette cups. Jack removes everything slowly and lets out a pleased laugh when he finds a tin of cookies hidden away underneath everything.

"Looks like North couldn't help himself."

"That somehow doesn't surprise me." Bunny replied dryly. 

They eat and talk, easily settling into a routine. It's not as daunting as Jack expected it would be, it's just how they normally are with each other except with a little more touching, and to be honest Jack kind of likes the touching so it's win-win.

But even as relaxed as he is it's only a matter of time before he notices the way Bunny's ears keep swivelling around and puts two and two together.

"We're being watched, huh?"

"Fraid so."

"Are they all here?"

"Yep."

Jack starts packing up. "What do you say to us blowing this popsicle stand and getting underground ASAP?"

Bunny stands and rolls up the blanket. "It'll be my pleasure." He taps his foot against the ground twice and turns to give a brief salute before he and Jack leap down into the tunnel.

"I told you we should have been more quite, North." Tooth says pointedly from where she and the others are hiding.

"Me? I am silent as grave. Bunny probably heard little fairies sigh over Jack's smile."

Tooth's feathers fluff up and she opens her mouth to protest, but Sandy floats up between them and puts a stop to it.

"Sorry Sandy. Do you think we should try and follow them into the Warren? Bunny might get a little irked if we keep spying on them."

Sandy shakes his head and gives two thumbs up. Bunny and Jack were going to be fine.

"Good," North stands up and cracks his back, "celebration is in order, no? Come back to the Pole, we will make toast to happy couple."

Sandy grins and Tooth lets out a dramatic sigh that fools no one.

"Well, if you insist."

Meanwhile in the Warren Jack was exploring, _not snooping_ , while Bunny set aside their borrowed picnic supplies when he happened to come across a familiar looking journal. He battled his curiosity for several whole seconds before cracking it open.

If it was only calculations... And surely if it was important it wouldn't have just been left lying around where _anyone_ could see it...

The book was torn from his hands before he even finished the first page, but he'd seen enough.

"Oi, what'cha snooping around in this for?" Bunny sputtered and Jack grinned up at him.

"Did you actually make a list of everything you like about me?"

Bunny's nose twitched and he looked flushed under his fur.

"What gave y'that idea?" He asked gruffly and Jack gave him a dry look.

"My smile, my eyes, the sound of my laugh? How many things did you put down?"

"I dunno." Bunny sighed and slumped over. "I just wrote stuff down t'put my thoughts in order so that if y'asked any questions I'd have answers ready for ya. Didn't want ya to think I was only after ya for... Nefarious reasons."

"Nefarious?" He repeated, eyes alight with humour. "Is that what they're calling it these days?" He made a grab for the book but Bunny held it just out of reach. "Come on, I wanna see everything you've written down."

"I bet y'do, so that you can torment me with your newfound knowledge."

Jack grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Bunny's nose before leaping up to take the book. Bunny didn't attempt to steal it back, just pressed his fingers over his nose and gave Jack a once over with curious eyes.

"I imagine there would be a lot of torment in store for you if we got together, think you could handle it?"

"D'ya really think I woulda approached you the second time if I didn't?"

"Hmm, point taken." Jack tapped at his chin. "And you're sure you'd be okay to go at whatever pace I wanted?"

"Of course! I care about ya too much to make you uncomfortable."

"And you think you can handle me as a romantic partner?"

A confident look overtook Bunny's face and his lips quirked upwards. "I know I can."

Confidence was a very good look on Bunnymund. As much as Jack enjoyed the cautious, desperate-to-prove-himself Bunny, this was much better.

"Well," Jack grinned in an all knowing manner, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," he very slowly walked a full circle around an incredibly still Bunny, "because you're stuck with me now."

And with that he reached up, grabbed onto the back of Bunny's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a little awkward, Bunny's lips weren't anything like what he was used to, but he'd have plenty of time to practice.

He pulled away and tried not to laugh at Bunny's gobsmacked expression.

"You're allowed to kiss back, in case you were wondering."

Bunny blinked quickly, shaking himself out of his stupor and when his eyes refocussed on Jack there was a spark of _something_ in them that made a shiver run down his spine.

"And am I allowed t'initiate a kiss?"

Jack took a moment to pretend to think it over before smiling brightly. "Permission granted."

Bunny didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
